


Do You Need A Massage?

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graduate Rey, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Massage, Masturbation, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Two fools in love, Vibrator, ben is 31, engineer ben, rey is 23
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 第一次见面Rey Niima就无可救药地喜欢上自己的室友Ben Solo。她的好友们都在怂恿她告白，可Rey害怕被拒绝，并且她不确定Ben Solo是否也喜欢自己。某日，劳累了一天的Ben回到家中，Rey主动问他：“Do you need a massage?”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

第一次见面Rey Niima就无可救药地喜欢上自己的室友Ben Solo，两人初会的场景历历在目。

**One Year Ago**

“Rey, 你还没找到房子吗？” Rey一脸憔悴地站在好友的家门外，Rose示意她赶快进屋，从厨房拿来一瓶矿泉水递给她：“我没记错的话你下周就得搬出去？”

“Yeah.” Rey拧开盖子猛灌了几口水：“Plutt要求下周三之前收房。”

Unkar Plutt，她的房东，一个被Jakku公寓所有住户公认相貌丑陋且为人不善的人。今年Rey即将迎来研究生入学，开学前她好不容易找到Jakku并租下其中一间窄小的屋子。对于Rey来说，只要能住就满足了她的所需条件，设施简陋装修落后这些问题都无所谓，二十二年的艰苦生活让她极易满足。一年下来，Plutt不断提高租金，Rey甚至利用课余时间在学校的咖啡馆打工来缴纳房租。然而就在上个月，Unkar Plutt提出要收回他的屋子。

“你一开始明明说我可以住两年！“Rey不可置信地说道。

“我改变主意了。”Plutt露出他那口黑黄的牙齿：“听着，我给你的租金已经非常低了，现在有另外一个租房愿意花比你高两倍的价钱。傻子才会让你继续住在这儿！”

_简直是天方夜谭，他好意思说租金不贵？_ Rey指着自己的房间愤怒地比划：“你不能这么做！我没有去处也不可能在这么短间内找到房子！我可以离开，但你起码再宽限我一个月的时间吧？”

“No.” Rey感觉她像被泼了一盆冷水: “下周三前给我从公寓消失，不然到时别怪我把你轰出去。” 说完，Plutt拖着肥胖的身躯消失在走廊尽头。

Rey气得浑身发抖，她“砰”一声甩上门，一拳头砸在破旧的门板上: “Plutt you piece of shit!”

四天后，Rey黑着眼圈出现在Rose家门口。这几天她一直在找房子，可如今七八月份正值租房旺季，好多便宜的房源早被其他学生一抢而空，Rey万万没想到自己会碰上如此糟心的事。

“我明天再去附近找找，只剩四天的时间了。”Rey头痛欲裂，她瘫倒在Rose的沙发上不停叹气。

“Actually,” Rose思考片刻后拿起手机拨通了电话，她耐心等待了一会儿: “Hey, Armi…”

Rey仍闭着眼睛，她知道和Rose通话的是女孩的男朋友Armitage Hux。大学期间，Armitage是比她们高一届的学长，Rey是工程系，男孩和Rose则是文学系，后两者在一次学校聚会上一见钟情。

Rey满脑子想着怎么解决找房子的事情，丝毫没注意Rose和Armitage的对话。

“Rey! 我刚解决了你的问题！” Rose激动地扑到Rey身边，她晃动手中的电话：“你有地方住了！”

“什么？”Rey从沙发上蹦起：“你帮我找到房子了？”

“你还记得Armi住的Naboo Street吗？”Rose兴高采烈地说：“Well, 你可以住他的公寓，因为他要搬过来和我一起住！”

Rey张大了嘴：“可…我…不行，我不能就这样占据他的房子，而且你们…”

“It’s Okay, Rey. 关于同居其实我们也考虑很久了，现在他愿意搬来我这儿，你也不必再为后面的住房担忧了。” Rose一再向她保证: “真的没有问题，Armi很愿意把房子给你。”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rose.” Rey眼角的泪水在打转，她是有多幸运才能拥有Rose这样的朋友：“我该怎么报答你？”

她们先前交换了彼此的课程表，所以Rose深知Rey的空闲时间：“那以后每周五下课你必须来Maz Bar，狂欢是少不了的。”

“Deal.” Rey紧紧抱住了Rose。

Rose突然想起什么：“噢，对了。Armi是和别人一起合租，对方是一位男性，叫Ben Solo。不过公寓有独立的两间房，你应该不介意吧？”

“当然，有地方住我已经很知足了。”

“你不用太过担心，之前去找Armi我曾见过Ben一次。他人看起来挺好的，我记得Armi说Ben也是工程系毕业，他工作了好几年，比我们大个八九岁吧。”Rose回忆道。

Rey没有过多去在意她未来的室友，此刻她只想着自己终于不用流落街头。再说他们是一人一间房，如果对方不愿意和自己相处，她也只需关上房门减少碰面的机会即可。

一星期后，Armitage开车载Rey和Rose来到公寓楼下，三人一起把Rey的行李搬上楼。从Naboo Street到Rey的学校只需步行十五分钟，女孩对自己的新住处别提有多满意。

“Thank you so much, Armi.” Rey对Armitage和Rose充满了感激：“你们帮了我大忙。”

“这点小事算不上什么。”他摆摆手：“我已经和Ben说过了，他很理解你的处境。”Armitage边说边掏出钥匙插入锁匙孔。

“Solo! 来见见你的新室友!” Rey忽然有点紧张，她试图环顾公寓四周缓解情绪。

卧室那头传来脚步声，Rey倏地抬起头，她捏紧衣角，死死盯住声音的方向。一个高大的身影出现在三人面前，Rey不敢直视对方的脸，她选择把目光维持在对方的下半身。

老天，他穿着一对硕大的拖鞋，Rey从来没见过这么大的脚，棉质的居家长裤让他的腿看起来修长且有力。Rey的目光逐渐往上走，灰色的紧身T恤勾勒出男人健硕的胸膛，她忍不住咽了下口水。他像一个移动的巨型冰箱，那两只粗壮的胳膊绝对能把她单手拎起，他的躯干像一棵结实的大树，Rey好想跳到他身上攀住他。Jesus, 他肯定经常去健身房，不然怎么能有如此诱人的身材。

“Hey，你一定是Rey吧。很高兴认识你，我是Ben Solo。”

男人磁性的嗓音让Rey从幻想中回过神，她双颊发烫，连忙抬起头说：“Hi, 我是Rey Niima…”视线对上Ben Solo面孔的一刹那，后面的话硬生生被吞了回去。

_HE’S DAMN HOT._

Ben Solo长得非常帅气，至少在Rey眼里他绝对是世界上最好看的男人。那头乌黑卷曲的头发让她想将五指插入他的发丝，她想溺死在他那双温暖的琥珀色眼睛里，还有他该死饱满的唇生来就是让人亲吻。Rey从上到下打量了Ben一遍，最后得出一个致命的结论：Ben Solo will be the death of her.

“Ben，你可要好好照顾Rose的朋友啊。”Armitage撞了撞男人的胳膊，Ben对Rey露出一个令她眩晕的微笑：“我会的。”

Good god, his smile. Rey目不转睛地盯着Ben Solo的笑容，他脸颊两边还有两个浅浅的酒窝，男人笑起来的样子让她毫无抵抗力。

_Fuck, she’s a goner._

**Now**

“Rey, 我出门了，晚上见。” Ben一身黑色西装，他在门口向客厅的女孩道别。

“See ya.” Rey微笑着说，Ben的眼睛弯成月牙状，随后转身关上大门。等男人走后，Rey长吁一口气，她三两下吃完手中的三明治，十分钟后也离开了他们共同的公寓。

Ben Solo曾学习生物医学工程，他比Rey大9岁，31岁的他如今在工程领域数一数二的New Order Organization上班。Ben从事医疗保健和生物科技，还负责纳米和特定材料及产品的研发。Rey所在的大学New Order University正是由这个机构出资创办，学校负责培育优秀的工程人才。Rey的专业方向是计算机硬件工程研究，她希望毕业后和Ben一样前往New Order，她梦想从事计算机硬件的设计、开发和制造工作。

Rey在9点前来到教室，刚坐下便听到两个熟悉的声音：“Good morning, Peanut!” Rey笑眯眯地回头，Finn端着两杯咖啡来到她右边的座位，男孩身后是帅气的Poe：“Morning, sunshine.”

“Hello, boys.” Rey接过咖啡，浓郁的香味增加了她早晨的幸福感。

Finn Storm和Poe Dameron是一对可爱的情侣，还是Rey在研究生阶段遇到的另外两位好友，男孩们和她都是一个专业的学生。在一次课堂分组讨论时，三人一拍即合，从此铁三角便形影不离，Rey还把他们介绍给Rose认识。

“So,” Finn的语气让Rey有一种不详的预感，果然他下一句直戳她的心窝：“你跟Solo坦白了吗？”

“Not again, Finn!” Rey烦躁地捂住脑袋。没错，Rose、Finn和Poe都知道她喜欢自己的室友Ben Solo。一整年下来，Rey被心底的秘密不断拉扯，她对Ben的爱恋只增不减。半年前，Rey忍受不住煎熬告诉了三位好朋友，他们的一致回答是：直接告诉他。

Rey不是没有想过跟Ben摊牌，可她不清楚男人对自己的感觉。虽然Ben比她大9岁，但年龄差对Rey根本不算问题，关键在于她看不透Ben的心思。Rey曾尝试过多次暗示，比如在早上提前准备Ben最爱吃的Pancake、晚上特地等他到家再共进晚餐、周末买爆米花和他窝在沙发一起看Netflix的剧，甚至还在他生日当天送上自己亲手做的红丝绒蛋糕。可每次Ben都表现地都十分客气，他总是展露心动的笑容，然后用迷人的嗓音和她对话。生日那次，Ben出乎意料地拥抱了Rey，这个拥抱和他本人一样温柔贴心，他甚至没有完全搂住她，而是让彼此间保持了一定的距离。

Ben的有所保留让Rey非常失望，难道Ben看不出自己对他的关心和爱慕吗？ Rey从没有对一个人这样掏心掏肺过，Ben是第一个让她愿意主动付出的人。

“我…我不知道, Finn.” Rey有些沮丧：“我不觉得他喜欢我。”

“Nonsense.” Finn打断她：“我倒觉得Ben Solo是喜欢你的。”

“Really? Why?”

“Peanut, 还记得你之前说Ben带你参观New Order的实验室吗？”

“记得，怎么了？” 五个月前，Rey在晚饭的时候无意提到自己对New Order实验室的向往，结果第二周Ben便带她来到他工作的地方进行参观。那日，Rey像Ben的小尾巴一样跟在他身后，她不仅见到了梦寐以求的计算机部门，还通过Ben的介绍认识了一位顶级人员Amilyn Holdo。Amilyn在听说Rey的未来规划后热情地抛出橄榄枝，邀请女孩毕业后来部门工作并保证自己会亲自指导她。那天Rey说不上地激动，她不敢相信自己居然能认识优秀的前辈，这种千载难逢的机会不是每个人都能碰到的。

“还有，你三个月前的生日。”Poe提醒道。

_Rey_ _的生日比_ _Ben_ _晚两个月，那天是星期六，_ _Rey_ _邀请了三位好友还有_ _Armitage_ _来公寓参加她的小型生日派对。在拆礼物的环节，_ _Ben_ _送上一个绑有红色丝带的黑色盒子：_ _“_ _拆开看看。_ _”_

_Rey_ _心跳如鼓，她小心翼翼地撕开包装纸，打开盖子后她发出惊喜的叫声：_ _“Ben!”_

_盒子里全是_ _Star Wars_ _的周边产品，一个印有_ _Anakin Skywalker_ _人像的马克杯、一件写有_ _“Join the darkside”_ _的_ _V_ _领收身_ _T_ _恤、三本后传的电影设定集、一本绝地手册、一把制作精良的_ _Luke Skywalker_ _光剑手柄，还有她最喜欢的角色_ _Kylo Ren_ _的_ _Funko Pop_ _摇头公仔。_

_“Oh my god, oh my god!” Rey_ _感觉自己像一个得到糖果的孩子，她高兴到双手发颤，扭头询问_ _Ben_ _：_ _“_ _你怎么知道我喜欢_ _Star Wars!”_

_“_ _秘密。_ _” Ben_ _用食指抵住性感的双唇，_ _Rey_ _望着他的唇瓣觉得全身燥热。_ _Armitage_ _拍了拍男人后背，_ _Ben_ _才笑着说：_ _“_ _我观察到你平时在家经常穿_ _Star Wars_ _的衬衫和袜子，连你的电脑屏幕也是_ _Kylo Ren_ _。_ _”_

_一想到_ _Ben_ _居然注意到自己的睡衣图案，_ _Rey_ _羞红了脸。_

_“_ _那_ _…_ _你喜欢我的礼物吗？_ _” Ben_ _一脸期待。_

_“Are you kidding me? I love them!” Rey_ _从沙发上跳起来，她兴奋的样子让_ _Ben_ _笑出声，然而下一秒男人身体紧绷，因为_ _Rey_ _克制不住地抱住他。_ _Rey_ _把头贴在他的脖颈用力地呼气，想把他的气味刻在脑海中：_ _“Thank you, Ben._ _这是我收到过最棒的礼物。_ _”_

_“I’m glad you like it, sweetheart.” Ben_ _气息不稳地喃喃道，他对自己的昵称使得_ _Rey_ _后颈的汗毛竖了起来。_

“更不用说你发烧的那次，Ben请了三天假在家照顾你。”Finn掰着手指数道：“还有他专门换了客厅的沙发，为的是让你坐得更加舒服。”

“你怎么就肯定他是为了我…”

“Anyway, 你随口说的事他却记得一清二楚，你生活中的所有细节他都看在眼里。如果一个男人对一个女人没感觉，他何必花那么多时间和精力在她身上？”Finn轻轻戳Rey的额头：“Peanut，没想到你在感情上这么迟钝。Ben Solo绝对喜欢你，我保证！”Poe在一边也跟着点头。

“我…” 还没等Rey开口，教授走了进来：“安静，上课了。”

“He definitely likes you.” Finn对Rey挤了挤眼睛，随后翻开手中的课本，留下Rey一人做思想斗争。

*

距离上次和男孩们谈话已经过了半个月，Rey依旧没有和Ben袒露自己的心意，她害怕被回绝。作为一名孤儿，Rey太明白被人拒绝的感受，她在多个领养家庭待过并数次遭到抛弃和否认。这么多年，Rey习惯了不依靠他人，因为只有她才能守护自己，只有她才能保护自己不受伤害。在结识Rose、Finn和Poe之后，Rey才开始享受拥有朋友的快乐，她逐渐敞开心扉，也许自己可以信任他们，也许自己不需要太坚强，也许自己可以把脆弱的一面展现给他们。但面对Ben Solo，Rey渴望得到更多，而这种陌生的欲望让她产生退缩的想法。

Rey曾多次想象她和Ben恋爱的样子，他们共享一个公寓、他们相拥入睡、他们一起烹饪食物、他们牵手外出约会…越是幻想，Rey越觉得心脏发紧，她不确定Ben是自己室友这件事到底是甜蜜的享受还是痛苦的折磨。

晚上十点半，Rey离开自己的卧室走去厨房。Ben正靠在灶台边，他回头望向Rey：“Rey，你来得正好。”

同一时间，微波炉“叮——”一声响，Ben从里面拿出一杯牛奶，轻声道：“你的牛奶。”

“Thanks.” Rey从Ben手里接过杯子，她的手触碰到他的手指，一股电流顺着指尖蔓延到她的胸口。Rey稳住发颤的手臂，勉强将杯子带到嘴边，唇齿间回荡着牛奶的香味。睡前喝牛奶是Rey的习惯，可不知从什么时候开始Ben总会提前帮她热好牛奶。

想到这，Rey心中又是一阵小鹿乱撞。为什么如此关心我？为什么如此在意我？你对我到底是出于朋友间的好意还是男女间的倾慕？沉迷于纠结的Rey没注意到自己嘴角溢出一滴牛奶，只见Ben抬起右手，手指抚过她的下唇。这一切在Rey眼里仿佛变成了慢镜头，她的头脑在男人的手碰到自己肌肤的时候就停止了思考，只能愣愣站在原地看着Ben把粘有牛奶的拇指放到他嘴里吮吸。Ben的眼睛始终没有离开她，他琥珀色的双眼此刻变成偏深的蜜糖色，Rey恍惚中听到他低沉的声音：“牛奶很甜。”

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Rey如梦初醒，她的呼吸堵在喉咙，浑身的血液在一瞬间冲上脑门，她相信Ben可以看出自己的脸红得能滴血。Rey迅速把头低下，她不敢看Ben的眼神，却感受到对方炽热的目光快要穿透自己的头顶：“Be-Ben, good..good night.” Rey磕磕巴巴地道了声晚安，逃跑似地奔回房间。

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一件意想不到的事情刺激到了Rey，她决定迈出关键的一步。

周五，Rey在上完最后一节课后如约来到Maz Bar。在酒吧入口处，Rey远远看到一行人的身影，她愉快地上前：“Hey, guys!”

“Rey!” “Peanut!” “Sunshine!” Rose、Finn和Poe纷纷起身迎接她，Rose提前点了Rey最爱的苹果酒。

Rey在Rose身边坐下，她的好友小声说道：“So, 我们刚聊到彼此的性生活。” Rey扬起眉毛，这个话题不太适合她，因为她从未有过男朋友，更不用说性生活了。

“我和Poe嘛…” Finn故作神秘：“我们在卧室会进行角色扮演。”

“My goodness!” Rose双眼发光，她急切地跺脚：“快说，你们都干了啥？！”

Poe少见地红了脸，Finn揽住他的腰：“Babe, 别害羞呀。我喜欢师生和办公室恋情，Poe对陌生人间的one-shot情有独钟。”

Rey满脸燥热，她毫不意外性格开朗的男孩们热衷于这些小情趣，但想象他们在性爱中的画面让她面红耳赤。

“我和Armi也有考虑角色扮演，但我们更多用到的是情趣用品。”Rose勾了勾手指，对面两人探身倾听：“告诉你们，Bad Dragon牌的dildos绝对是怪兽级别，又粗又长颜色还五花八门，特别好看。”

“Bad Dragon?!” Finn掩住嘴巴：“你挑的size是？”

“Large and extra-large.” Rose拍拍胸脯。

“Oh my fucking god!” 这回轮到Poe惊呼：“That’s huge!!!”

“Rey，你觉得呢？” 三人回过头，Rey一脸茫然望着他们，Rose反应过来：“My dear, 我忘了你还没有性生活。”

“我也想有啊。”Rey长叹一声：“你们说的那些我都没有接触过，但是我上个月买了一个震动棒。” 她掏出手机滑到亚马逊的界面，找到产品的照片：“小巧便利，看起来也比较雅观。”

“Honey, 这只是入门级别。说到恋爱，你还不打算跟Ben摊牌？”Finn又把话题引到Ben Solo身上，Rey做了一个懊恼的手势。

“Seriously，你难道不希望和他更进一步？” Poe很是好奇：“Rey，依照你以前的形容，你们之间可是双向箭头啊。”

“我…” Rey一时语塞，上次Ben擦去自己嘴角的牛奶，她那晚彻夜无眠。Rey回忆起Ben的触摸和他眼底的情绪，心中的不确定性被一丝雀跃代替，或许他对自己真的有感觉。Rey反复问自己这种程度的信号足够吗？Ben如果开口说明他的心意该多好，这样她便能百分之百确定男人喜欢自己。

Rose似乎察觉Rey的想法：“Rey，你不能把希望寄托在等Ben开口上。”

Rey有些疑惑：“为什么？”

“据我对Ben的了解再加上Armi对他的描述，Ben Solo应该是一个害羞的人。”

“害羞？” Rey吃惊地说：“他看起来并不像啊。”

“我有七成把握Ben是爱而不敢开口。”Rose十分坚定：“他不说的原因和你一样，他也缺乏安全感，也害怕你会拒绝他。”

Rey诧异万分，她难以想象Ben会感到胆怯：“Ben既帅气又高大，肯定有无数女人追求他，他根本无需担心…”

“但Ben面对的人是你！” Rose强调道：“因为你才是那个最让他在意的人，他心里只有你，面对自己喜欢的人他能不紧张吗？”

“Solo肯定也在等你表示，你所做的事在他看来可能只是朋友间的示好。”Finn补充道：“总得来说，你们两个就是互相喜欢却不敢开口的白痴。”

*

和往常一样，Ben在周六下午两点前往健身房锻炼。Rey午睡起来已经是15:20，她踩着拖鞋来到客厅，下一秒注意力被沙发上的东西吸引：Ben的居家衬衫被随意搭在椅背上。

Ben从不会在他们公寓的公共地方留下他个人的衣物，然而现在她直直盯着男人的上衣。Rey记得这件衬衫在Ben身上的样子，深蓝色的布料紧贴他健硕的上身，他就是一个完美的衣架子。

Rey犹豫了一会儿，终于拾起Ben的衣服。光滑的触感令她爱不释手，Rey克制不住闻了闻，一股松木和古龙的味道瞬间充斥在她的鼻腔中。Rey将男人的体味深深吸入胸腔，她忽然觉得头晕目眩，Ben的味道就像毒药让她上瘾，自己这辈子休想戒掉。

想起Ben那日深沉的目光，Rey不自觉地夹紧双腿，小腹微微发热，腿间也有点粘腻。她算了一下，Ben平时健身回来是四点，自己还有半个多小时。不想等待，Rey拿起Ben的衬衫回到房间，快速将自己的睡衣脱得一干二净，然后套上男人的衣服。接着，Rey从床头柜掏出黑色的震动棒，她在床上躺下并按住中间的启动按钮，手里大小适中的物品发出“嗡嗡嗡”的声响。Rey用被子蒙住头，昏暗的环境带给她一种安全感，她打开双腿，隔着内裤把震动棒压住下身的唇瓣。

“Oh…” 柔软的硅胶和高频率的振动逐渐唤醒身体的情欲，Rey闭上双眼，凭借记忆在心中勾勒出Ben的五官和身形。Rey一直认为他的鼻子和耳朵很迷人，别人可能会觉得它们过于巨大，但对于Rey，这样的Ben有一种说不出的魅力。他那双极具罪恶感的嘴吻上去肯定很柔软，她想用舌头尽情描绘他的唇瓣。Ben如此强壮，他不费吹灰之力就能把她压在身下，自己的双手会被他牵制在头顶。

_Ben Solo_ _跪在自己腿间，他粗糙的指腹在阴蒂上打转：_ _“Sweetheart, do you like it?” Rey_ _双眼迷离，小腿勾住男人的腰想把他拉近，可他用另一只手制止住她的动作：_ _“Use your words, Rey.”_

_“Please, Ben…I need...” Rey_ _揪住床单_ _: “I need to come.”_

_“Ah, such a greedy girl.” Ben_ _的大拇指继续挑逗肉蒂，食指则插入下方微张的小口。异物感引起内壁的排斥，软肉蠕动着想要把男人的手指给挤出去，然而_ _Ben_ _又填入他的中指，一阵刺激令_ _Rey_ _拱起上身：_ _“Ben!”_

_“My Rey, so wet for me.” Ben_ _低沉的声音回荡在_ _Rey_ _房间里：_ _“So pretty, so sweet.” Ben_ _的手在甬道里四处搅动，紧致的穴肉严丝合缝地包裹他的两根指头。_

“Gosh, Ben…” Rey固定住震动棒，她挺动臀部使阴蒂蹭过硅胶头部，酥麻感一点点在下身积聚。衬衣散发着Ben专属的气味，Rey只觉得昏昏沉沉，情动之下她将挡位调高了一级。

_Ben_ _抽出手指放到嘴里品尝：“_ _Fuck, Baby, you taste so good.”_ _男人边说边脱下裤子，他里面根本没穿内裤，阴茎对_ _Rey_ _高高翘起头：“_ _My love, what do you want?”_

_Rey_ _口干舌燥，她主动张开双腿：_ _“I want your cock. Ben, please fuck me.”_

_“Damn right.”_ _瞬间，_ _Ben_ _整个人已经撑在_ _Rey_ _的上方，他握住阴茎对准细缝：“_ _I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name.”_ _说着，_ _Ben_ _腰一沉埋入_ _Rey_ _的体内。_

“Yes, yes, yes!” 汹涌的爱液打湿了床单，震动棒被Rey调到了最高档，沉迷于快感中的她丝毫没有听到房间外细微的声响。

_“You like it, Rey. You fucking like my cock.”_ _阴茎几乎被_ _Ben_ _整根拔出，在只剩一点头的时候又被男人全速插入，两人的耻骨相互摩擦，穴口溢出奶白色的液体：“_ _You’re perfect, Rey, perfect…”_

_“Oh god, Ben!” Rey_ _昂起头，她收紧下身夹住_ _Ben_ _，感到他狠狠哆嗦了一下：“_ _More, more, more!”_

“Fuck me harder! BEN!” 家中没人让Rey变得大胆，她肆意宣泄对Ben的渴望，大声叫出想要男人对她做的事：“Fill me with your cum!” 一波又一波的快感拍打Rey的身体，她把硅胶头死死抵住阴蒂，臀部上下扭动做最后的冲刺。

没到半分钟，Rey喊着Ben的名字到了高潮，阴道剧烈收缩，敏感的阴蒂无法再承受震动棒的刺激。Rey躺在床上浑身瘫软，她的汗浸湿了Ben的衬衫，可她没有心思去顾及这个。因为就在刚才，Rey经历了她人生的第一次高潮。

望着天花板，Rey还在享受快感过后的宁静，双手抚摸衬衫上的褶皱，一阵羞愧涌上心头：自己居然穿Ben的衣服自慰！

“Rey, you’re pathetic!” 女孩丧气地捶脑袋，她有胆量做这种事，却没胆量和他表白。

“Rey?” 门外响起Ben的声音，Rey吓得差点从床上跌落，她慌乱地瞄了一眼手机屏幕，差五分钟到四点。也对，他是该回家了。

Rey清了清嗓子，故作镇定：“Yes?”

“你有看到我的衬衫吗？”

_Shit._ Rey一骨碌从床上爬起，用最快的速度换回睡衣，她随意抓了几下头发，然后打开房门：“Hi, Ben.”

Ben站在她的房间外，脸色看起来有些粉红，健身后的他简直是行走的荷尔蒙：“Rey, 我的衬衫…”

“在我这儿。” Rey把衣服塞到Ben手里，她绞劲脑汁想出合理的借口：“额，我…你衣服上有一个地方的线头崩开了，我帮你缝好了。”

“是吗？” Ben到处查看上衣：“我不知道你擅长针线活儿。”

Rey的后背冷汗直冒，她心虚地呵呵直笑：“下次…下次有需要我再帮你。”

Ben盯住Rey的眼睛：“我记住了，谢谢你。” 就在Rey以为他要离开时，男人话锋一转，指向她身后的床：“Rey，那是什么？” Rey顺着他手的方向望去，米白色的床单上赫然放着那把黑色的震动棒。

What. The. Hell.

此刻，Rey只想一头撞墙上然后装死，或者有什么快捷键能让她跳过这段尴尬到死的对话。该死，刚才怎么忘了盖住自己的床？！

“That’s…a…a…” 在Ben幽深的目光下，Rey说不出一句完整的话，舌头偏偏在这时打结，她无声地哭泣， _到底谁能来救救她！_

Rey还在苦苦挣扎，她没看到Ben的表情温柔了许多，男人正要安慰她：“Rey, it’s okay. I just…”

不料，Rey急中生智想到一个理由，她几乎是吼出来：“我最近后颈疼！” 她装模做样地扭动脖子：“你看，这个地方难受。Rose推荐这款按摩棒，说效果不错，我买来试试。” _Sorry, Rose!_ _先让我熬过这一回！_

“原来是这样。” Ben恢复了往常的笑容：“你平时用电脑别用太久，要劳逸结合。”

Rey讪讪地笑了笑：“我会注意的。”

“今晚我们吃中餐外卖？”

“Okay.” Rey小鸡啄米似地点头。Ben勾起嘴角，大手随意在她头上摸了几下，转身走向他的卧室。关上门，Rey贴着门板滑坐在地上，她看着床上的震动棒，黑色的小东西似乎在嘲笑她先前的手足无措。

“都是你的错。” Rey起身把震动棒丢回抽屉里。

*

周一下午，Rey下课早早回到家，她盘算着晚饭做千层面。Rey边准备食材，边拨通Rose的电话和好友讲述上周末发生的意外。

“你确定他没听见？” Rose在电话那头惊呼。

“我保证，他是在我结束后回来的。”Rey扶额，她不敢想象Ben听见她的呻吟：“况且他以为是按摩棒，我并不觉得他明白我在做什么。”

Rose语重心长地说：“Rey，我知道你已经听腻了，可你还要等多久？如今你们住同一间公寓，正是从朋友发展成恋人的最好时机，别等到哪天Ben要搬走或被其他人抢走你才后悔！”

想到Ben和其他女人在一起的画面，Rey觉得心烦意乱：“我会尽快跟他坦白的。”这句话不知是说给Rose听，还是在变相劝说自己。

*

晚上六点半，公寓入门处准时响起开锁的声音，Rey笑容满面迎接下班的男人：“回来啦！你有口福了，我做了千…” 当她看到门外的人时，心中的欢喜烟消云散。

门口不止站着Ben Solo，还有一名看似岁数和自己差不多的女孩，两人胸前分别抱着一个大纸箱。Rey的心凉了半截，Ben从未带过女性回家，而且他身边的女孩长得特别好看，金色的头发编成半圆型盘在脑后。 _Rose_ _你这个乌鸦嘴！刚说到被人抢走结果_ _Ben_ _就和别人出现在她眼前！_

“Rey，这是Kaydel Connix，我的同事。” Ben示意金发女孩：“Rey Niima，我的女…我的室友。”

Rey发誓她看到Connix眼里露出几分惊讶和敌意，后者扭头问男人：“Ben，你不是一个人住啊？”

_她什么意思？难道她打算和_ _Ben_ _独处？_ 一股气堵在Rey胸口，她有一种把Connix从Ben身旁拖走的冲动。Ben没有回答Connix的问题，反而对Rey说：“我走的时候发现车子打不着火，今天又有很多检测结果需要拿回家看，刚好Kaydel路过，所以搭了她的车。”

_他是在和我解释？_ Rey心中的不适减轻了许多，调整好情绪，她主动接过Connix手中的箱子，向女孩露出善意的微笑：“谢谢你送Ben回来，要一起吃饭吗？我做的千层面味道可好了。” Rey俨然一副女主人的架势，而她客气的态度让人挑不出任何毛病。

“我…Ben？”Connix的目光飘忽不定，她似乎想进屋，可碍于面子又想得到Ben的邀请：“Ben，这样会不会太唐突？”

_Shit! Rey_ _你疯了吗，干嘛邀请她？_ Rey立马反悔，她想收回前面愚蠢的话。两个女孩都在等待Ben的回答，Rey要不是手里有纸箱，她绝对会扯住男人的衣领吻他并宣告主权。该死，她毕竟不是他的女朋友，甚至没有嫉妒的资格。Rey默默祈祷， _千万不要让她留下，千万不要让她留下，_ _please_ _——_

“Kaydel，你工作一天肯定也累了，还是早点回去吧。” Rey强压上扬的嘴角，她撇过头掩饰自己的得意。

Connix显然听出Ben婉拒的意思，她的表情不太自然：“额…好的。”

“谢谢你，Kaydel。”Ben礼貌地向她道别。

“不客气，那我走了。”Connix看上去非常失望，她很快消失在电梯口。

“不让我进去？”Ben笑眯眯地说。Rey才意识到自己还堵在家门口，她双颊粉红，赶紧侧身让Ben进屋。Rey用后脚跟把门踢上，她把箱子放在客厅地上，Ben不紧不慢地脱外衣：“不是说有千层面吗？我想尝尝。”

“噢，对！千层面！”Rey瞬间把刚才的插曲抛到脑后，脸上洋溢着喜悦：“快来，你绝对会喜欢。”

*

晚饭后，两人坐在客厅沙发休息。经历了Connix一事，Rey心里充满了危机感，她不能再退缩了，可该如何开口呢？Rey悄悄地望向Ben，发现他在揉搓右肩：“Ben，你的肩膀怎么了？”

“可能是搬箱子扭到了吧，有点酸痛。”Ben紧皱眉头，别扭的动作显示他确实不舒服。

_想揉他的肩膀，_ Rey感到手痒痒，她迫切地想跟Ben告白又想帮他缓解疲劳。电光火石之间，一个大胆的想法在Rey的脑中浮现，她拍拍男人的手：“等我一下。”说完，Rey跑向房间，她来到床头柜从里面拿出黑色的震动棒。

_It’s time. Be brave, Rey! You can do this!_

Rey从房间出来时Ben还在搓弄肩膀，她深吸一口气，上前亮出手中的东西：“Ben.” 男人循声抬头，诧异地睁大眼：“Rey，这…”

“不是说过是按摩棒嘛。”Rey睁眼说瞎话，她才不会和Ben说 _：嘿，用我的情趣用品来按摩全身吧。_

Ben面色微红，一副欲言又止的样子，但仍目光灼灼地看着她。Rey咬紧牙关，内心名叫勇气的小人儿拼命在向自己招手， _不管了，就算被拒绝我也豁出去了！_

“Rey….”

“Do you need a massage?”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章以Ben的视角叙述故事:)


End file.
